


Parenting is Easy, Right?

by Justagirlwithapen



Category: DCU
Genre: Alfred knows everything, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Bruce Wayne needs a nap, F/M, M/M, Secret Relationship, batfamily, bruce just wants to be a good dad, getting caught, probs ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justagirlwithapen/pseuds/Justagirlwithapen
Summary: Bruce thought he could be a good father. I mean, how hard could it be? All you had to do was feed ‘em, give ‘em clothes, drive ‘em to things, set some basic rules and guidelines, etc. Plus, he had Alfred. What could possibly go wrong?Turns out, everything. Everything could and did go wrong.Because the thing Bruce forgot about was the teenage years. Or, as Alfred called it, ‘those annoying dating in the house years’.





	Parenting is Easy, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably ooc but what can you do

Bruce thought he could be a good father. I mean, how hard could it be? All you had to do was feed ‘em, give ‘em clothes, drive ‘em to things, set some basic rules and guidelines, etc. Plus, he had Alfred. What could possibly go wrong?  
Turns out, everything. Everything could and did go wrong.  
Because the thing Bruce forgot about was the teenage years. Or, as Alfred called it, ‘those annoying dating in the house years’. Bruce blanked on this, completely, until he was brutally reminded of it, thanks to his first son.

 

Richard Grayson, Bruce had thought, was the best son he could possibly ask for. Did he break the rules? Yes. Did he always listen? No. But still. He was Grayson. An excellent Robin from the start, athletic and acrobatic, not as violent as Damian and Jason were years later when they started, and a bright bundle of joy and made up words. No one was perfect, but Richard… well, he was close enough for Bruce. Bruce didn’t blame his eldest son. Of course not, that would be ridiculous. He blamed his eldest son’s boyfriend, Wally West.  
Wally West, the speedster, Kid Mouth, whatever you wanted to call him, was what went wrong. At the beginning of Dick’s Robin days, there was a single simple rule: no one can no who you are. Bruce anticipated this to be easy. Bruce didn’t account for neither the speed nor the intensity of Dick and Wally’s friendship. After only a year of knowing one another, they were the bestest of friends, and Bruce knew that Dick not being able to be himself around Wally was hurting the two kids in more profound ways than expected. So, Bruce made a mistake, went with his heart, and let Wally over to the Manor and let him know who Dick was.  
From then on, Wally was over pretty constantly. Bruce knew he had a rough home life, and he could never resist Dick’s puppy dog eyes, so he never complained. Plus, Alfred loved the boy, said Wally was a good influence and a great taste tester. Ever since Wally became part of the loop, he had been sleeping over a lot as well, and Bruce knew that if he denied this, Dick would either sneak out or sneak his friend in, so once again, he went with his heart and allowed it.  
Big mistake.  
It was a month or so after Dick’s 16th birthday, and Bruce had given his eldest son the night off from patrol. He himself got home around four in the morning, and decided that before he got a few well deserved hours of sleep, he would do something he hadn’t done in years; he would peek his head into Dick’s room and see if his son was okay and sleeping.  
It is probably a testament to the levels of tiredness Bruce was anchored with that he didn’t hear anything out of the ordinary on the way to his son’s bedroom door, for when he opened said door, he was faced with a sight he most certainly did not want to see. A sight he most certainly would like to be ripped from his mind.  
He did not expect to see his baby boy intimate with a man. He did not wish to see his child, the same kid he used to carry everywhere, use to hold hands with when crossing the street, use to read stories to, use to stay home with when Dick was sick, use to hold after nightmares, that same kid, being intimate with Wally West. Wally, almost 18 and so much bigger and with that damn grin and those green eyes Bruce always thought Dick was talking about in a no homo sort of way.  
He didn’t expect or want to see his son blowing his coworkers nephew.  
Upon the sight, Bruce covered his eyes and made a weird groaning/crying/screaming/horrifying sound. Wally and Dick sprang apart and Bruce’s son, in a quiet pretending to be chill voice, said, “Hey, B. How long you been standing there?”  
Bruce rubbed his eyes viciously. “Are you two decent?”  
He heard some ruffling sounds, before a chorus of yes’s. He looked at the two teens again, sighed, and flicked on the overhead light. They all winced at the sudden brightness. Bruce, as he gently lowered himself into his son’s desk chair, was pleased to see that Dick looked mortified and Wally looked terrified. But, before Bruce could start yelling (or whatever it is parents did in this situation), Alfred walked in. Despite the hour, and despite the pajamas, Alfred looked impeccable as always, and stood in the doorframe taking in the scene.  
“I heard Master Bruce in distress, but it appears that he is not harmed, merely emotionally distraught.”  
“Alfred, thank you for your concern but you don’t need to be up for this. You can go back to bed.”  
“I think it would be best for all present if I remained. Discovering one’s child in an… intimate situation is always a heavy conversation.”  
“Wait, Alfred, did you know?” asked Bruce, snapping his head up. Bruce looked almost comical, in his batsuit with the hood pulled down and his hair dishevelled.  
“Master Bruce, given the scenario, it is not hard to guess. Also, you should know by now that I know everything.”  
Bruce sighed, and looked at his son again. “Were you ever gonna tell you were dating someone? Someone almost two years older?”  
“I didn’t know how you’d react.”  
“To which part; the dating part, the dating a male part, dating a coworker part, or the dating someone older part.”  
“Well… all of them, but especially the dating a male part.”  
“It appears I have failed as a parent if I left any doubt in your mind that I would not love you regardless of any of that. I care less about that part, and more about the sneaking/lying/older/coworker part.”  
“So… you don’t care if I’m… if I’m gay?”  
“Of course not. I don’t care about that. Half the League’s on the LGBT+ spectrum as well. Wally, you look like you’re going to puke. You okay? I’m not gonna hurt you or anything, I’m just surprised.”  
“Please don’t tell my parents,” he said, a rush of words and syllables Bruce almost didn’t understand. But, Bruce heard and Bruce understood. Wally’s parents were, frankly, awful and from Wally’s blatant fear, homophobic as well.  
“I thought you lived with your aunt and uncle?”  
“I do, most of the time, but not all the time.”  
“Regardless, I would never out someone, especially if I thought it would in the slightest put them in danger. I do know your uncle is a strong supporter of LGBT+ rights, and I might want to let him in the loop that you’re dating my first son, and sneaking into his room. If I do that, I’ll warn you a few days in advance.”  
“So,” said Dick. “Sounds like everything’s pretty asterous right now.”  
“Not so fast. There’s still the matter that you didn’t tell me information that could’ve harmed the team, and that you snuck him into your room while I was out on patrol.”  
“Am I in trouble? ‘Cause that’s totally not asterous.”  
“Little bit. Wally, you’re still allowed over but either I or Alfred need to know about it. That bedroom door stays open. No doing anything beyond hand holding in the Manor. Richard, no missions for a week, and you have to clean my batsuit, batcar, and batcave.”  
Dick groaned.  
“Wally, I accept you, you’re always welcome, hurt Dick and he’ll kill you, if someone else doesn’t first. Are we clear?”  
The two teens nodded.  
“Alfred, am I forgetting something?”  
“I believe, Master Bruce, that you are.”  
“You’re right. No sharing a bed. Richard, you know where the extra blankets are. One of you gets the floor or the guest room. And Richard, if you both choose the floor in an attempt to find a loophole in the no sharing a bed policy, you guys have to be two feet apart. Good. Now, I’m gonna go pass out.”  
Bruce shakily stood up, and turned towards the door.  
“Wait, Big B, don’t you mean go sleep?” asked Wally, already setting up a spot for himself on the floor.  
“No. I got stabbed about an hour ago and have been bleeding this entire time. Night boys, Alfred.”  
Bruce stumbled out of the room, and Alfred followed after wishing them a good night as well and turning off the light. Wally and Dick were in stunned silence until the last of the footsteps faded.  
“Dude, your dad might kill me,” said Wally. “I mean he just caught us-”  
“I know.”  
“How are you so chill?”  
“Batman doesn’t kill people.”  
“He might make an exception for the secret older boyfriend of his favorite son,” Wally hissed out.  
“Bro, you gotta chill. At least a little. Cuz I am so not chill right now, so one of us has to be.”  
“You okay? You know, despite all this?”  
“I just came out to two of the most important adults in my life. But, you know, I’ll be fine. I’m also slightly mortified, and Jason’s gonna give me so much shit for this when he finds out.”  
“Babe, I’m here for you.”  
“Thanks, Kid Mouth. Now, you sure you don’t want me to take the floor?”  
“It’s my fault we’re here, I’m not taking your bed.”  
“Alright then. Goodnight, Wally.”  
“Goodnight, Dick.”

A few floors away, Alfred was bandaging up Bruce.  
“Alfred, can you burn those images from my memory?”  
“No, Master Bruce.”  
“Did I do okay?”  
“Yes, Master Bruce. Though, it might have helped both boys if you had come out yourself.”  
Bruce sighed. “I will, one day. But for now, it doesn’t affect them, therefore they don’t need to know.”  
“Master Bruce, forgive my words, but if you came out to them, they’d benefit and you might be able to go on some more public dates with him, maybe have him over. They already know and like him.”  
“It’s a big step. I told you, I’m not as strong as Richard is. I’m not ready yet.”  
“That’s all right, Master Bruce. Now, careful, this might hurt…”

 

Bruce’s second Robin was much different from Richard. Jason Todd, a young teenage punk Gothamite who was caught trying to steal the tires from the Batmobile. And what did Bruce do when he caught Jason red handed? Adopted him and made him a Robin.  
It was tough trying to train the Gotham streets out of Jason. The other boy was so unlike Richard, lacking the compassion, patience, and level headedness Bruce grew so used to. But Richard outgrew Robin, now going by Nightwing, and Bruce needed a sidekick. Then, Jason died, and the Bats mourned. And then, Jason came back to life, but not exactly on the side of justice.  
Eventually, Jason got reabsorbed into the Bat fam, Alfred plying him with good cooking, Richard trying to be there more than he was, and Tim (Bruce’s newest ward) treating the older boy with cautious respect. The public thought Jason Todd was dead, so it would be tricky if he moved back into the Manor, so Bruce paid for a nicer apartment in Gotham, in a slightly less crimey area.  
It was in this apartment that Bruce once again wished for memories to be deleted from his mind.  
Bruce had stopped by as Batman to talk to Jason about Joker activity, entering through the kitchen window. Not seeing him there, he walked through to the living room where he found Jason, his 18-year-old son… intimate with not one but two others. Bruce really didn’t understand teenagers these days.  
Upon making a shocked sound, the three sprang apart, and Bruce looked upon Jason, Roy, and Kori. Not what he expected. Roy looked a little scared, Kori looked a little embarrassed, and Jason looked angry.  
“What are you doing here?” Jason snapped out, stepping forward.  
“I came to discuss some hero business with you, but it appears I came at a bad time.”  
“Yeah, looks so.”  
“Just so you know, Jason, I don’t mind… whatever this is. What is this?”  
“We’re in a relationship.”  
“All three of you? Together?”  
Jason gritted his teeth. “Yes.”  
“Huh. That’s new. Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“Cuz I knew you’d act like this. Which part do you have a problem with? The guy part? The two dates part? The you not knowing part?”  
“I don’t have a problem, Jason. I’m just bad at emotions. You’re 18. I just want you to be happy, and while I am a little hurt you didn’t choose to tell me, I understand. Also, why does everyone think I’m homophobic? I was fine when I found out about Richard, and I had walked in on a much more embarrassing moment that time.”  
“You don’t exactly scream warmth and comfort.”  
“My apologies. We can talk later. Here are some cookies from Alfred. He also wants you to come to dinner Friday. As dates are allowed, Kori and Roy, you are both are invited as well. Goodnight, Son.”  
Before Bruce could leave, Jason said, “Wait.”  
Bruce turned back. “Yes?”  
“You… you really don’t mind?”  
Bruce crouched down a little. “No, Jason, I really don’t mind. All I want is for my children to be happy. I don’t care if you like guys or girls or both or neither, as long as you’re happy and listen to Alfred. Now, I’ll leave you guys alone, and I’ll hopefully see you all on Friday.”  
After he left, Jason sagged, Roy and Kori there to catch him.  
“He doesn’t mind,” said Jason. “He really doesn’t mind.”  
“He’s your father, of course he wouldn’t mind,” said Kori.  
“Now I know what Wally meant when he talked about the Batdad Stare of Doom,” said Roy. “But hey, you always got us.”  
“Yeah. I got you guys.”

When Bruce got back to the Batcave, Alfred was waiting for him.  
“Alfred, did you know Jason’s dating Kori and Roy?” he asked, peeling off his rain-slicked batsuit.  
“Yes, Master Bruce.”  
“Why does no one tell me anything?”  
“Pardon me, Master Bruce, but perhaps it’s because you never reveal anything of yourself.”  
Bruce sighed. “I know what you’re getting at, Alfred, and you know the answer. I’m not ready.”  
“They’d be more than accepting. You’ve been dating him for s-”  
“I know. I know.”

 

Tim Drake was a good boy, a great Robin, and a superb detective. Yes, he had his faults, like not sleeping for days, or mixing his morning coffee with Monster and 5 Hour Energy, but he was less violent than Jason and didn’t actively try to embarass Bruce like Dick.  
But, Tim was also dating Kon, which Bruce was going to ignore until either Tim told him, or until he had seen something he couldn’t ignore. Thanks to Bruce’s luck, it was the latter.  
At first, Bruce tried to pawn it off as Tim and Kon merely being really good friends. And, he had nothing concrete. Sure, sometimes if he came into a room quietly or suddenly, he would see the two quickly pull their hands apart. Sure, Kon was over a lot. Sure, they always fiercely looked out for each other, especially during fights. Sure, Tim sometimes came to breakfast wearing a too-big shirt with Kon’s symbol on it. Sure, they sat and stood and walked closer than most friends do. Sure, they exchange small gifts on holidays, including Valentine’s Day. Just guys being guys. Just bros being bros.  
Or not. But, Bruce didn’t want to jump to conclusions. He tried talking to Clark about it, but that man knew nothing about Kon. Heck, Bruce might know more about Kon than Clark did. Anyway, nothing concrete. Nothing solid. So, he was just going to monitor subtly, and up his ‘Batdad Stare of Doom’ as Wally called it.  
But, then, he came home early from patrol one night to find Kon sitting in a chair with Tim straddling him and them both making out. Apparently, thought Bruce, the world hated him. Once again, Bruce made a sound between a groan and a yell, and once again his Robin and their partner sprang apart.  
“Bruce, uh, I, I can explain?” said Tim, looking more like the scared kid Bruce adopted and less like the strong young man he was.  
“You are my third son and my third kid I’ve walked in on. The Batcave? Really? At least Richard and Jason were being intimate with their respective partners’ in their own homes or rooms.”  
“Are… are you mad?”  
Bruce yanked off his cowl and looked Tim in the eyes. “No, Tim. Of course I’m not mad. Am I a little hurt that apparently none of my sons have so far trusted me enough to tell me they’re dating someone? Yes, a little. But I can also understand how, even knowing I am a strong supporter of LGBT+ rights, coming out to me might be, as Richard put it years ago, terrifying. I just want my kids to be happy.”  
“Thanks, Bruce. And, I’m sorry. It wasn’t that I didn’t trust you, it was more that I didn’t want you to see me or treat me differently.”  
“Tim, of course I see you differently now. You’re a young man, proving that over and over and over to me. You are no longer the scared kid that I adopted years ago. You are a brilliant man, and an incredible detective. It’s going to be hard seeing another one of my sons grow up and leave the nest, or cave or whatever, but I’m proud of you and the young man you’re becoming.”  
Bruce pulled Tim into a tight hug, which the Robin reciprocated. When they parted, Bruce turned to look at Kon.  
“Tim, I do believe I need some stitches, do you mind going and fetching Alfred? Kon and I can talk while you’re gone.”  
Kon looked more terrified, and Tim glanced between them before nodding and heading off. Once he was a safe distance away, Bruce sank down into his chair and gestured for Kon to do the same.  
“Kon, I am not going to give you the shovel talk or threaten you with kryptonite or anything. I just want to talk. Why are you so scared?”  
“Please don’t tell my dad I’m… I’m…”  
“I feel like I had this exact same conversation with Wally West years ago. Outing someone is a dick move, one I don’t plan to employ. While I would like to keep him in the loop of what’s going on in his son’s life, I will not do so if you feel so nervous about him finding out. Just out of curiosity, why are you so hesitant about Clark finding out?”  
Kon rubbed the back of his neck. “I just… I just… he’s Superman, and I’m his watered down clone. I don’t know how he’ll react if he founds out. I… I don’t want him to be even more disappointed with me.”  
“Kon, do you believe your father is homophobic?”  
Bruce’s brow was wrinkled in confusion and concern.  
“I don’t know, it’s just… he’s said some questionable things over the years on that topic.”  
“Your father is many things, but a homophobe isn’t one of them. Clark isn’t perfect, he sometimes gets jealous and snide. But he wouldn’t judge you for liking men. I’ve known him for years, since before you came into the picture. That’s just not who he is. And also, Kon, he’s not disappointed in you.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“Because I know him. He just doesn’t know how to act around you, doesn’t know whether to treat you as his child, or his comrade, or as an extension of himself. He’s not perfect, but he’s not disappointed in you.”  
Kon mumbled his thanks, before they noticed Tim and Alfred walking back. 

An hour later, it was just Bruce and Alfred in the Batcave.  
“You knew, didn’t you, about Tim and Kon,” said Bruce.  
“Yes.”  
“Do you think it’d help both of them if we-”  
“Yes.”  
“Okay.”

Batman caught up with Superman on the latter’s patrol a day later.  
“Bats? What are you doing here?”  
“We need to talk. About your son. About Kon.”  
“O...kay. What’s up?”  
“Can I tell you something if you promise not to tell another soul or else I will hunt you down?”  
“Sure.”  
“Your son Kon is dating my son Tim and is absolutely terrified of your reaction. He thinks your homophobic, and will be even more disappointed in him.”  
“Wha-? I’m not homophobic and I’m not disappointed in him.”  
“You need to make that clear without letting him know you know. You need to start taking a more active part in his life, Superman. Alfred thinks I should come out to my children, and you might want to consider that as well.”  
“Have you yet? Do they… know?”  
“No. But seeing as how my oldest and your oldest thought we were homophobes, we’ve done something wrong in our parenting.”  
“I’ll think about it.”  
“That’s all Alfred asks. Now, if you don’t mind me, I need to go. Your son has a game and I promised Tim I’d be there. Bye, Superman.”  
“Bye, Bats.”

 

It turned out that Bruce had a biological son, and somehow ended up with custody of him when he was nine. Damian Wayne was a mix of all of Bruce’s other sons - he had Richard’s acrobatic ability, Jason’s penchant for violence, and Tim’s intellect. He adored Richard, despised Jason, and tried to one-up Tim. It was a bit chaotic.  
People often asked if Bruce felt anything different towards Damian, what with him being his only biological son. The answer was always the same. No. His three adopted sons were just as much Bruce’s children as Damian was. There was no soft spot, or favoritism, or weakness. Maybe, things might have been different if Bruce had custody of Damian from his birth, or if Bruce loved Talia. But that wasn’t the case.  
Still, being his youngest, Bruce cared for Damian a great deal, and tried to curb his anger and violent tendencies.  
Damian was, thankfully, good friends with Jon, Clark’s biological son. Bruce hoped that Jon would help Damian be more like a kid, and less like an assassin.  
Then, one day when Damian was 13, Bruce walked into the living room to see him and Jon completely curled up around each other, sleeping, and holding hands. The sight was a cute one indeed, and Bruce snapped a picture of it to show Alfred. He accidently had his flash on, so the two boys stirred awake.  
“Father, what are you doing?” asked Damian, sitting up and extracting himself from Jon.  
“You looked so cute curled up together, I had to take a photo to show Alfred. But, now that you’re awake, let’s talk.”  
“What about?” asked Jon.  
“You two appeared… quite close. Is there something you’d like to tell me about your relationship with Jon, Damian?”  
Damian glared. “No.”  
“Jon?” asked Bruce.  
“We’re… I like-like Dami, and he like-likes me.”  
“Are you two dating?”  
“Yes, Father. I do believe that is what Jon just said.”  
“Hmm. Might I ask, why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I don’t feel like explaining that,” said Damian, grumbling and sinking into his cape.  
“Can I?” asked Jon. Upon Damian’s nod, he turned back towards Bruce. “We thought you’d tell us we’re too young or something. And I know Dad loves me, but Kon is still too scared to tell him, which makes me scared to tell him. And… Dami wasn’t really worried about your reaction, given his older brother’s, but was worried about Talia’s reaction should she find out. Apparently, she said some pretty awful things about gay people when Dami still lived with her.”  
Bruce sighed. “Damian, your mother isn’t the best person, and her beliefs aren’t the same as mine. You’ll always be safe here, and while I don’t know exactly what she said about gay people, it was probably all wrong. But, I do think you guys are a little young to date. I mean, you’re still in middle school.”  
Damian sat up. “How is it that we’re old enough to go on patrol and fight and kill and be nearly killed, yet not old enough to hold hands or whatever?”  
“When you’re on patrol, there’s someone with you. Chaperoning you. Same on any dates or whatever it is you kids do these days.”  
“A chaperone? Really, father? Grayson didn’t have a chaperone.”  
“He was 16, and you are 13. There’s a bit of a difference. But, Tim had a chaperone until he was 16.”  
“Not Todd as a chaperone or whatever.”  
“Definitely not Todd. I’ll let you choose, but I or Clark has to approve of it. You can choose me, Clark, Alfred, Lois, Ma or Pa Kent, Wally, Kori, Richard, Kon, Cass, Stephanie, Barbara, Barry, Iris. Maybe more. Alright. I should go. Later boys. Jon, you’re welcome to stay for dinner.”  
Bruce turned to go, but was stopped by Damian’s hand on his shirtsleeve.  
“Father, you won’t tell mother, will you?”  
“Damian, I have not talked with her for years, and I don’t plan on starting now. Now, go do something childlike.”

Hours later, Bruce was helping Alfred with the dishes after supper.  
“It appears you found out about Master Damian’s feelings for Jon.”  
“Yes, Alfred. I did.”  
“Does this complicate things?”  
Bruce sighed. “I don’t know if I can come out now.”  
“Talk to him. Maybe he’ll know what to do.”

 

Once every week or two, Bruce gets a night completely off. No patrol, no Joker, no bad guys, no visiting Arkham. Just a night completely to himself. And, like most of these nights for the past eight or so years, he was waiting on the balcony of his bedroom. He didn’t have to wait long before the person he was waiting for fly down next to him.  
“Clark. What took you so long?”  
“Had to make sure your kids wouldn’t notice me. How’ve you been?”  
“Good. Busy. Tired.”  
Clark stepped forward, and kissed Bruce gently on the lips.  
“Well I’m here now.”  
“And we should talk. The longer we wait, the harder it’s going to be to tell them.”  
“I know, Bruce.”  
“Have either of your sons told you yet?”  
“No.”  
“They think you’re homophobic because of some snide comments you said about a man you thought liked me.”  
“I know, Bruce, and I’m sorry this put you in an awkward place. Let’s talk about it in the morning, and this time I promise to be here when you wake up. No more running away. I love you, Bats.”  
“I love you too, Smallville.”  
They kissed again, and walked towards the bed.

The next morning Bruce woke up warm and cozy in Clark’s arms to the sounds of his kids screaming by the door to his room. Shit. He cracked open an eye and looked, and saw his children and their partners in his door. Clark stirred awake as well, looking at the kids before groaning and covering his eyes.  
Bruce noticed Alfred towards the back of the crowd. “Alfred, was this your idea?”  
“I tried to get them to let you sleep, but they insisted on waking you up. I’ll go set up another place at the table.”  
Bruce sighed and looked at the kids. They looked shocked, hurt, and grossed out.  
“We’ll meet you down there in a few minutes, and explain everything. Okay?”  
They grumbled and left, and Bruce collapsed down next to Clark.  
“Is this karma?” Clark asked.  
“I don’t know, but we have to get dressed, go down there, and face this like adults.”

They came down into the dining room a few minutes later, dressed in t-shirts and sweatpants. They sat next to each other, and took stock of the situation. Damian glared daggers at them, while Jon looked nervous and scared. Richard looked like he was about to burst out laughing, while Wally was digging into a giant stack of pancakes. Jason looked bored, Roy looked uncomfortable, and Kori looked happy. Tim was half asleep, and Kon was brooding. Of all the people at the table, only two others actually lived in the Manor, making Bruce a little confused.  
“What are you all doing here?”  
“Tim learned that the Joker was hatching something big last night, so he called in reinforcements,” said Richard, laughter in his eyes.  
Damian stabbed his knife into his pancakes. “Explain.”  
“We’ve been dating for about nine years,” said Clark, looking vaguely uncomfortable.  
“Since a few months before I discovered Richard and Wallace’s relationship.”  
Kon turned to look at Clark. “So you’re not homophobic?”  
“No. Seeing as I’m gay, that would be very hypocritical.”  
“But… those comments you made…”  
“The comments your father made were made in jealousy, about men he thought liked me or were flirting with me. I’m bisexual, by the way. In case any of you were wondering.”  
“Wait, Big B, I have a question,” said Wally, mouth full and with a milk moustache. “Why didn’t you tell your kids sooner, like back when you discovered our relationship and Dick was freaking out?”  
“Like I told you both back then, dating a coworker is messy. We didn’t want the League to think differently of us, and at that time, our relationship was still new. I didn’t think it affected Richard or you at all, so I felt I could put it off. We were going to tell you all, but we did not intend on you finding out like this.”  
“Guess now it makes sense why you were very persistent in your telling me that my father wasn’t a homophobe,” said Kon.  
“Kon, I am sorry for my actions towards you these last years. I was too cowardly to talk to you, and too proud to admit it. I’m glad Bruce has been there for you when you needed, but I wish I had gotten my head out of my ass sooner to be there for you as well.”  
Kon shrugged. “Live and learn.”  
“So, we’re sorry we didn’t tell you sooner, but are we cool? Good. Let’s eat these pancakes before they get cold or before Wallace eats them all,” said Bruce, and the table grinned and dug in.

A few hours later, Bruce was talking to Alfred while Clark was horsing around with the kids outside.  
“Alfred, did I do good this time?”  
“Of course, Master Bruce. Ten or more years ago, you might’ve closed down and refused to tell anyone anything if this happened. Instead, you opened up to your kids and came out and told the truth. I’m glad your dating Clark. He’s turning you into a more open man, and you’re turning him into a better father.”  
“Are you… are you proud of me?”  
“Master Bruce, I have always been proud of you. Always. Now, go play with your children before Master Damian kills Master Jason. I do not want to have to clean that up.”  
“Alright. Bye, Alfred.”  
“Bye, Master Bruce.”


End file.
